The Dare That Changed Their Lives: Mermaids
by PinkMusicLover3519
Summary: Hey y'all, this is just a story related to h20, yet I'm changing some things like characters, etc. Update rate is based upon your feedback!


**The Dare that Changed Their Lives Forever, Prologue. (Based off of hit T.V. show H20: Just Add Water)**  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things I use from the TV show. I only own the plotline and characters, although I may encorporate some of the characters from the show, and don't own those.**_  
**Authors Note: Hello, guys! I'm not sure how often I will post on this one, but I hope you like it! I hope I can get some reviews, thank you and keep reading!**  
Chloe approached the bow of her parents yacht and groomed the beautiful metal steering wheel. She turned around to her parents standing their and exclaimed, "Thank you so much Mom and Dad! I love you!" She embraced them both in a large family, group hug. They were allowing her to use the yacht for the weekend and bring a few friends along, the boat was large enough to be a house-boat and she loved when she could go on it alone, and play around with all the space. Truth be told, it seemed bigger than her house at times. It had a shower and flat-screen TVs, real beds, even a Wii. She loved it more than any possesions and couldn't wait to call Riley and Amanda, who were her best friends since kindergarden. She smiled as the memory approached her mind of their friendship...  
_Flashback_  
_Chloe sat down in her small chair at kindergarden class. She was very excited in her first year of school, yet nervous about meeting new people. A blonde hair girl that was a bit shorter than Chloe got settled on her right, and a brunette on her left. They both had large smiles on her face, basically mimicking all the kids in the room, except for one that had a disgusted look. Chloe would later find out her name was Addison and they would be arch-enemies. She decided while the teacher was talking to the parents, she would try to make some friends. She gave her biggest smile over to the blonde one, who seemed shy. "Hi, my name is Chloe. What's yours?" Chloe said with as much enthusiasm as she could, as a little kid. The blonde gave her a shy half-smile and replied "Riley.." in a high, soft voice. She was adorable. Chloe almost looked like her a bit, with her blue eyes and blonde hair the same. She then turned to the brunette who seemed to be inching in, probably out of curiousity to what they were talking about. She jerked back when Chloe turned around and said, "My name is Chloe, as you may have heard, what's yours?" The girl pushed her chair in slightly and said in a very proud voice, more enthusiastic than Chloe even, "It's Amanda! I'm so excited!" Chloe smiled at her response and knew they were going to be friends._  
_End Flashback_  
They were opposites at the time, Riley the very shy one, who Chloe found opened up after you got to know her, Chloe was in the middle, and Amanda was of course the top when it came to enthusiasm. She laughed at the thought of an "Enthusiasm-Pyramid". Her parents handed her the keys and she slid them into her pockets as she scurried off into her room in the house to pack a weekend-bag. She opened the door to her room, pink was plastered everywhere on the wall. She flicked on the magenta bedazzled light switch and turned on the fan. Then she picked up her brand new smartphone and called both Riley and Amanda to tell them about her sixteenth birthday party. "Hey guys!" Chloe said in her excited tone, as she was very excited about this. "Hey" they both said in normality, due to the fact they had no idea about this. "Guess what my parents let me do for my sixteenth birthday?" They each inched into their phones a bit, "What?" "Their letting me spend the weekend on the yacht, and I can bring two friends!" She said again lighting up the conversation, "Who are you going to bring?" They asked. She couldn't believe how dumbfounded they could be sometimes. "Addison, of course." Chloe sarcastically remarked. They all giggled, "Just kidding, you two! Pack a bag and be at my house by five!" She said before hanging up the phone to finish packing, she only had a mere hour and a half. She packed all of her essentials and toiletries, and went into the kitchen to pack some cans of soup and snacks for food. She grabbed Campbells Chicken Noodle, Vegetarian Vegetable, and Spaghetti and Meatballs. She then grabbed a few bags of Lays and marshmallows. Knowing her friends would most likely bring some snacks as well, she held off a bit. Grabbing a few pots and pans, she ran to the boat and put it all into their kitchen they had (Yes, huge yacht). She went into one of the bedrooms that was labeled hers for family trips and set down her also pink bag that said "Chloe" on it. She went out to the frontdoor and looked at the time, 4:55, her friends would be here. She kissed her parents goodbye and said an awkward bye to her younger brother and sister. Riley and Amanda ringed the doorbell at 5:01 holding their bags, Riley's purple and Amanda's Blue. They raced eachother inside the boat and put their stuff down. Chloe knew how to drive the boat, so she drove off into a place just off an island where they could still recieve a small cell signal, yet not here other boats make too much noise. It was six-o-clock and they anchored the boat, easily done with a crew. They went into one of the bedrooms and began a pillow fight. Chloe looked out of the windows and looked at the strange mysterious island. Her friends caught on quickly and began daring eachother to go on it. They got out one of the boats on the side and paddled up to it. They beached their small wooden boat and went into the jungle to look around. Spiders and other creatures, which befuddled Chloe and Riley, yet Amanda loved, passed them. They arrived at a mountain where they jumped from rock to rock. All the sudden, Riley fell down a hole. "AHHH!" she screamed as she fell. Chloe leaned into the hole and exclaimed, "Riley, are you okay?!" Riley brushed off her clothes and replied quickly before they could worry, "Yes, I'm fine. Just my knee hurts a bit." They were all in their bathing suits and slid down the wet rock to look around. They found a pool and looked up to see it was inside a volcanoe. They all hopped in and looked up, Riley, being careful as always asked, "It's not going to erupt, is it?" "It's been suttle for over two million years, I think we're safe." Chloe replied, she had always been the smartest. All of the sudden, water droplets evaporated up into the moon hovering over them, "Wow!" They said in awe. They couldn't get out so they swam out the small opening out to the surface. After a bit of persuading, they all swam to shore where there boat was parked and paddled back to the big yacht. Tired of the hard swimming, they went to bed. When they woke up, Chloe went to get a glass of water first. The little droplets on the side were dripping onto her hands, she ignored it of course. But around twenty seconds later, she flopped on the floor as a half-fish. Amanda was in the bathroom, and as she was washing her hands, she fell as well. Riley had been sleeping when a drop of condensation from the window above her sleeping bag startled her awake, she too was a fish.  
End Prologue  
**AN: Similar to h2o right? If you like it, give me some reviews please! I made it kind of the same, yet I will extend things such as powers and the way they became it, in the same setting, moonpool yes but in a different situation. Feedback, I take constructive critisim as well, I know I'm not the best writer, I'm only 11! :)**


End file.
